


Drop Pop Candies

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Someone save Gran, how do I title
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Semua berawal dari hangusnya bahan untuk sebotol elixir dan berlanjut pada sekantung permen keluaran laboratorium Lucilius. Ditambah dengan bujukan (setan) Belial,happy endingsudah dipastikan lepas dari tangan Gran.Oh Ayah di Estalucia, maafkan putramu yang iseng mencoba mempelajari alkimia karena tantangan tak kalah iseng ini, doakan diri ini tidak dilempar langsung ke neraka karena sudah menghancurkan ruang pertapaan Malaikat Maut lokal berkali-kali selama setahun pelajaran ini—





	Drop Pop Candies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiroe_sachou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Drop Pop Candy (c) Giga-P
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Akademi Fantasi AU (dan enggak, bukan Akademi Fantasi yang _itu--_ )  
> \- Gran kapok. Teramat kapok.

**(i)**

Lucilius menatap diam peralatan laboratorium _nya_ yang hangus terbakar. Sorot mata mati terlempar; baik dalam artian ‘Sudah berapa kali bocah ini menghanguskan peralatanku?’ maupun ‘Kubunuh kau sekarang boleh ‘kan?’.

 

Di hadapannya, si pelaku—salah satu murid tahun pertama yang belum ambil penjurusan—meringis bersalah.

 

Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan pendengarnya, Lucilius menjatuhkan vonis mati:

 

“Tempatmu bukan di sini. Enyah sebelum _kau_ kujadikan bahan eksperimen selanjutnya.”

 

Dan Gran pun langsung ambil langkah seribu sambil meneriakkan permintaan maaf.

 

 

**(ii)**

“Kudengar ada insiden lagi di kelasmu hari ini,” Lucio membuka topik obrolan. Segelas kopi seduhan Lucifer digenggam kedua tangan. Berbeda dengan Lucilius yang mendengus keras, Lucifer tersenyum tipis. Seraya menyajikan sepiring kek stroberi untuk kedua kakaknya, Lucifer bercerita, “Gran datang ke barisanku dengan muka pucat. Masih tertawa, tapi kurasa dia ketakutan setengah mati…”

 

“Yang dia hanguskan hari ini bahan untuk sebotol elixir, Lucifer.”

 

Kedua saudaranya tidak berani berkomentar lebih jauh. Ekspresi muka Lucilius lebih gelap dari langit mendung soalnya. Namun tetap saja, senyum yang disembunyikan di balik secangkir kopi serta getaran bahu mereka tidak lepas dari tangkapan mata Lucilius.

 

“Jauhkan dia dariku, Lucifer, kalau kau tidak mau repot mengurusku di penjara nanti. Dan kau, Lucio— _berhentilah tertawa_!”

 

 

**(iii)**

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari sekali, Gran muncul di laboratoriumnya dengan sekantung penuh bahan-bahan pengganti. Badannya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sempurna. Tangan yang menggenggam kantung bahan ramuan elixir diangkat sejajar dada Lucilius. Sebelum Lucilius sempat buka mulut, Gran cepat-cepat menyela, “Maaf sudah mengacau di laboratorium Anda, Sir! Mulai hari ini saya sudah ambil penjurusan kelas Petarung, jadi saya mampir kemari untuk pamit dan mengantar bahan pengganti elixir yang saya rusak kemarin!”

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Gran masih membungkuk sempurna, menunggu Lucilius menerima ganti ruginya.

 

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit berlalu…

 

Langkah kaki Lucilius malah semakin menjauh. Gran makin ketar-ketir; harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa ganti ruginya ditolak? Apa ia benar-benar akan dijadikan bahan eksperimen Sir Lucilius si Petapa Alkimia? Apa ia akan segera bertemu Grim Reaper secepat ini? _Oh Ayah di Estalucia, maafkan putramu yang iseng mencoba mempelajari alkimia karena tantangan tak kalah iseng ini, doakan diri ini tidak dilempar langsung ke neraka karena sudah menghancurkan ruang pertapaan Malaikat Maut lokal berkali-kali selama setahun pelajaran ini—_

 

Gran serasa terhempas kembali ke dunia nyata ketika merasakan jemari dingin bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Kantung berisi bahan dasar elixir diambil, ditukar dengan kantung kecil lain entah berisikan apa.

 

“Jangan mengacau di kelas Lucifer.”

 

Lalu Gran ditendang keluar dari laboratorium sakral sang Ahli Alkimia.

 

Setelahnya, pintu ditutup rapat—bahkan dikunci gembok.

 

Akhirnya sadar nyawanya sudah tidak di ujung tanduk, engsel rahang Gran rusak.

 

 

**(iv)**

“Ah, masih hidup ternyata. Selamat datang kembali di kelas Petarung, Gran~”

 

Tanpa ragu, Gran menendang punggung sang Instruktur Pengganti berikut Kepala Asramanya sendiri. Berbagai macam kutukan berbalut nama-nama hewan percobaan Lucilius terucap beruntun tanpa henti, sukses membuat Belial tertawa lepas sepenuh hati.

 

“Gimana rasanya nyobain kelasnya Faasan? Sensasinya wow banget ‘kan?”

 

Gran menggeram. Matanya yang sudah setengah jalan menangis menatap garang si pria berpakaian serba hitam. “Aku sukses masuk _blacklist_ -nya Sir Lucilius, sialan! Padahal aku masih penasaran soal alkimia—“

 

“Yah, lihat sisi baiknya. Dia nerima ganti rugimu, kamu masih hidup dan enggak jadi kelinci percobaannya Faasan—“ Sepasang iris merah menangkap kehadiran sebuah _pouch_ putih bertali merah di tangan Gran. _Pouch_ yang ia kenali berhabitat asli di laboratorium Lucilius dari jaman baheula, diyakini Lucio belum pernah menyentuh sinar matahari bertahun-tahun lamanya. “—dan dia ngasih kamu hadiah perpisahan…?”

 

Gran menyeka matanya cepat. “Oh, ini. Habis ngasih ini, aku ditendang—secara harafiah—dari laboratoriumnya.”

 

Cengiran setan Belial muncul. Melebar dari ujung ke ujung.

 

Sensor bahaya Gran langsung berbunyi keras.

 

 

**(v)**

“Faachan~ Pesananku kuambil sekarang ya~”

 

Betapa Lucilius ingin melempar sesuatu ke muka sang Kakak. Sungguh, meskipun wajah mereka sama persis, muka Lucio itu amat menggoda untuk dijadikan sasaran latihan melempar barang berat. Satu lambaian tangan sudah cukup jadi isyarat ‘iya’ bagi Lucio; selebihnya, fokusnya ditujukan penuh pada hewan malang entah apa yang meregang nyawa di meja operasi.

 

Namun kemudian Lucilius menangkap basah Lucio mengambil wadah yang salah.

 

“Bukan yang itu pesananmu,” ia akhirnya buka suara. Lucio menoleh, berkedip cepat, lalu melihat wadah berisi bungkusan permen aneka warna yang kini di pelukannya. “Enggak salah kok, titipanku memang yang ini. Kan ramuan kejujurannya udah kujadiin permen, biar nyari info di jalan jadi lebih mudah—“

 

Pisau bedah di tangan Lucilius jatuh. Bunyi ‘klontang’ yang terdengar membuat Lucio berjingkat kaget.

 

“Faachan, kenapa mukamu jadi aneh begitu? Faachan? Halo? Kamu enggak lagi main patung-patungan ‘kan?”

 

 

**(vi)**

Kantung itu berisi permen aneka warna. Sedikit mengkilap bak kristal, menggoda untuk dimakan dan dirasakan kemanisannya. Kalau ada anak-anak yang melihat, dipastikan mereka akan segera menerimanya dengan senang hati. Akan tetapi, kalau penghuni akademi yang menerimanya, begitu tahu permen itu keluaran laboratorium Lucilius saja, mereka akan langsung jaga jarak atau bahkan kabur sejauh mungkin.

 

Belial masuk kategori kedua.

 

Gran, sayangnya, masuk kategori pertama.

 

“Ooh, permen!” Nadanya riang kekanakan. Matanya turut berkilauan bahagia. Legakah yang tersirat di bola matanya itu?

 

Melihat ekspresi Gran sekarang, ide iseng (lain) muncul di benak Belial.

 

“Cepat dimakan, Gran. Faasan ngasih kamu permen itu pertanda baik lho~”

 

Murid-murid kelas yang kebetulan menyaksikan adegan ini ingin berteriak memperingatkan Gran. Separuh lainnya ingin berteriak, “SETAN KAMU PAK!” lengkap dengan huruf kapital dan tanda seru. Kalau perlu, ditebalkan dan dimiringkan sekalian sebagai penekanan penuh. Namun apa daya, Gran—rekan seperjuangan mereka yang terkenal polos nan naïf, sampai-sampai jadi korban permanen keusilan sang Instruktur Pengganti—sudah terlanjur memasukkan salah satu butiran permen itu ke mulutnya.

 

Dikunyahdengan muka riang gembira, tanpa sempat melihat tanduk berikut ekor setan (imajiner) muncul di kepala dan belakang punggung Belial.

 

_Krauk krauk krauk_ sampai halus.

 

Kemudian.

 

(selipkan efek suara pandangan intens Gran yang ditujukan pada Belial di sini)

 

“Belial, Sir, tidak bisakah kegantengan Anda dikondisikan sedikit? Tolong kasihani jantung saya…”

 

Tepat setelah kalimat itu terlontar, wajah Gran berubah pucat pasi. Kantung berisi permen keluaran laboratorium lepas dari tangan, membentur lantai karena tertarik gravitasi. Diiringi belasan pasang mata yang melebar syok (bahkan seorang Belial sampai terpaku di tempat dengan senyuman membeku), Gran mundur teratur dengan wajah dipenuhi sepuhan merah.

 

“B-bukan begitu maksud saya, Sir! Saya cuma—“

 

“Gran, murid nomor satu kesayanganku,” Belial memanggil, suaranya tenang tetapi cengirannya kembali melebar, “Apa menurutmu aku ini _tampan_?”

 

“—beranggapan kalau Anda benar-benar tampan dan sering membuat jantung saya berdebar tak karuan dan susah tidur di waktu malam—AAAAH BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUD SAYA—“

 

Detik itu juga, murid-murid sekelas serempak memanjatkan doa untuk Gran.

 

Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai.

 

 

**(vii)**

“Jadi kemarin, ada insiden menarik di kelas _ku_ …”

 

Untuk sekali ini, Lucifer yang bercerita. Lucio kesusahan menahan tawa, sementara Lucilius tak berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman puas yang terkembang di wajah.

 

Kalau ada hal positif yang didapat dari kekacauan hari ini, itu adalah kepastian bahwa ramuan kejujuran racikan Lucilius bekerja ampuh—meski sudah berwujud permen.

 

Dan, yah, sebut saja ini akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya...

**Author's Note:**

>  **to:** Syaitonella  
> Maap bruh, enggak jadi tak translate, inner translator lagi nge-hang kelamaan gak dipake nge-fic orz /ey
> 
> **to** : pembaca sekalian  
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~ Feel free to hmu at [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ketjaaak) or [tumblr](http://shinkutsuuki.tumblr.com)!


End file.
